


Love Goes by Haps

by OzQueen



Category: Lost
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Het Relationship, Drabble Collection, F/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/pseuds/OzQueen
Summary: Five times everyone else could see it, and one time James and Juliet saw it themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isquinnabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isquinnabel/gifts).



> Five drabbles and a double drabble.

 

* * *

**1\. The First Night in Dharmaville**

Juliet trails Horace. He's talking about eggs, milk, towels and bedding.

"Here we are," he says, opening the door to the house. "Like I said, we'll fix you up properly in the morning. For now, you should both get some rest." He nods at them, hands James the keys, and leaves.

She and James are alone. Juliet raises her eyebrow at him.

James shrugs. "He thinks we're hitched."

"Well how'd that happen?"

James shrugs. "Hell if I know. He assumed."

"Assumed." She shakes her head but follows him inside. "Don't you ever call me Mrs LaFleur."

"You got it, cupcake."

* * *

**2\. The Submarine**

Jin looks frustrated. "Juliet go… you go."

"Juliet ain't goin' anywhere, and neither am I," James says impatiently. "I bought us more time. Seems we're comin' in useful and Horace is okay with us stickin' around."

Jin doesn't look convinced.

"Jin's right," Miles says. "Juliet gets on that sub, you'll follow her."

"Like hell," James growls. "Locke ain't back yet."

"Won't matter." Miles shakes his head. "She takes off, you'll go too."

"Ain't like we're really married, for Christ's sake," James says.

"Yeah, yeah."

"She ain't leavin', anyway."

There's a trace of a smirk on Jin's face. "Because you stay."

* * *

**3\. The Security Station**

Juliet can hear Pink Floyd, which means Miles is still there. James sits and reads quietly with his feet propped up on the console, but Miles fills silence with complaints or sarcasm or whatever else will substitute.

"Hey," Juliet says.

"Hey." Miles looks hopeful. "Lunch?"

"Sandwiches." She hands him the paper bag. "And a book for Mr. LaFleur."

James gives her a dimpled grin in response. "You shouldn't have."

Miles rolls his eyes and mutters under his breath.

When she leaves, Juliet overhears Miles complaining to James: "She only ever brings lunch when I'm on shift with you, you know."

* * *

**4\. The Motor Pool**

Debbie comes by the motor pool sometimes to talk to Juliet about Jerry, because she thinks James talks to Juliet about Jerry.

"James doesn't like talking about work," Juliet says, because lying is better than saying, "Last night James called Jerry a dumbass on two separate occasions."

"Do you think he likes me though?" Debbie asks, biting her lip. "I mean, how did you know Jim was the one?"

"Um…" Juliet laughs, feeling flustered. "It just… I don't know… felt right."

"Yeah," Debbie sighs. "You two just go together, huh."

Juliet's face feels hot, but she nods. "Sure," she says.

* * *

  **5\. The Dharma New Year's Eve Party**

Turns out Dharma beer ain't half bad when it's cold and not been in the back of a van in the jungle for thirty years. James has got a nice buzz going.

Miles slaps a mosquito. "These fuckin' things are everywhere."

"Havin' a bad night?" James asks. "You need a girl, Bonsai."

"Or a fake wife, right?"

"Hey, don't go jumpin' to conclusions."

Miles laughs. "It's been weeks. Even Jin knows you're not on the couch anymore."

James looks pissed. "Course I am!"

"Holy shit, _why_?"

"I — because!" James says.

"Well that explains it," Miles says, rolling his eyes. "Dumbass."

* * *

  **6\. The Birthday**

There's a birthday cake sitting in the middle of the table. Chocolate frosting with rainbow sprinkles.

"Aw, shit," James says. He lets the front door swing closed and he walks through to the kitchen to find Juliet slicing tomatoes for a salad. "It's your birthday?"

She looks at him over her shoulder and smiles. "Hey. Don't worry, you didn't forget. I didn't tell you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He's so damn _sorry_ and he can't figure it out.

She shrugs. "It doesn't matter."

"Matters enough for cake." He runs a hand through his hair. "I didn't get you anything."

She wipes her hands. "Cake is all I wanted."

"Yeah, but you had to make it yourself…"

She grins at him. "You can make it next time."

"Next time?" He smiles back at her, a little dazed that she's thought so far ahead. Thought so far ahead and in her daydreams, he's still standing in front of her.

"Yeah." She leans against the kitchen counter and the sun comes through the window and lights her hair.

"You got yourself a deal," he says. "Mrs LaFleur."

She rolls her eyes, but doesn't stop him when he steps forward to kiss her.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _Love goes by haps; Some Cupid kills with arrows, some with traps_ \- Shakespeare


End file.
